Love At First Sight
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: All you Kaitlin and Nilsson fans come read song fic in their honour... R & R thanx guys


It hasnt been easy for Kait and Nilsson has it?

but what about when they are alone with each other?

heres a song fic i wrote when i'd finished chapter 10 of Not Too Late For Love

Song lyrics are Blue's

Love At First Sight?

_Yeah, see if you can relate to this one…._

Kaitlin hadn't believed in love at first sight. Soulmates or even love. But now she had too. It was staring her in the face.

Still she couldn't quite believe this was happening to her.

She was still in a tailspin.

Love wasn't for her was it?

But then she looked up at Nilsson and realised that it could be.

Could be for her.

He was looking at no one else.

Only her.

But when you feel in love you had to know the person didn't you?

You couldn't just fall.

Like she had.

You couldn't just fall, fall at the touch of their skin. Fall at the feeling of minds touching and merging in that place lost in the place between sleeping and waking in the mist of that famous pink and gold haze…

Could you????

_Hope I'm not disturbing you_

Nilsson looked at Kaitlin and knew he loved her. But he also knew that she didn't believe that you could just fall in love. How could that happen? In a few days? He himself couldn't believe it but he was starting to believe.

He needed her like the air he needed to breathe.

Because you look in thought right now 

_I don't mean to be rude _

_Coz this usually isn't my style…_

Nilsson knew she was confused and he was confused too. But he also knew that he would never feel this way about anyone else as long as he lived. It would be Kaitlin or no one for his entire life.

Kaitlin reached for Nilsson needing to feel his closeness. So much had happened in such a short space of time and no one but Nilsson would ever understand. She needed him…

She lo-

Wait a second?

Love?

Was that even possible?

_Can I take you out_

"Wanna go for a walk?" Nilsson asked gently. Kaitlin nodded. She needed to get out of the house. Out of the guise of Aurora. Away from everything.

And just be Kaitlin.

He reached for her hand and she relaxed as the haze formed around them not as intense as before but there was no way she could ever deny it was there.

Nilsson lead her from the house and out and round the back. He was always on his guard. This was Kaitlin.

His Kaitlin. No one was touching her.

No one was hurting her.

Ever again.

_I feel as if I don't ask the chance will pass and I'll never see your face again_

_Never see your face again_

_No_

He led her into the secret woodland that the manor backed onto. He knew just the place they could go. He led her in watching the sun appear and disappear as the trees blocked and unblocked the light.

Kaitlin wondered where they were headed. But she let Nilsson pull her along enjoying the feeling of undisturbed nature all around her. She could feel the life force all around her and it comforted her after seeing death at every turn.

She gasped when they reached their destination. It was beautiful.

Right in the centre of the maze of trees was a simple little wooden swinging bench attached to the tree.

Nilsson pulled her too it and pulled her onto his knee. She cuddled into him almost out of instinct and felt him ask.

You like?

I do.

She giggled. How did you know?

She felt Nilsson smile. "Only the best for Kaitlin." He kissed her hair. "I thought it would be better than staying in the house. He said suddenly serious. She nodded "You've got that right. "Just you and me." I like it.

He smiled again.

_Maybe you're thinking I'm strange_

_Not every single day, no, beauty comes my say_

_So…_

She was so easy to please. And he never thought he would ever love. He had always thought he'd be alone. But just one look she had broken through the ice that he had surrounded himself with after seeing too much of the world at its worst.

He had loved being a vampire. But then he realised the damage he could do and being trainer in Daybreak was his comeuppance for that. It was his penance. His righting the wrongs that he could do not other way.

That and the fact he would always be alone.

So he had thought.

But now he had Kaitlin and he cared about, loved her more than he thought anything in the world.

He'd give anything to see her safe.

And he'd protect her to the end of time.

_Do you believe in love at first sight? _

_Tell me does that book you're reading tell the story of your life_

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

_Should I walk on by?_

_Turn a blind eye on love,_

_Love at first sight_

"Kaitlin I…I love you… you know." Nilsson said at last.

Kaitlin smiled feeling everything around her fill with sunshine. "I know" she whispered. "I love you too."

Nilsson couldn't remember when he had been more happy. He had come to regard Daybreak as his family and had come to love being everyone's teacher and the one to learn from.

But then he watched each one of his friends fall under the influence of the soulmate principle and even though he knew he didn't believe in it he knew that he didn't want to be alone for all time.

Even though he knew he would have too.

Now his own Soulmate was curled up in his lap and he didn't know how he had lived without her before he had found her.

With dreams of her.

_I could be the man of your dreams_

_I can make all of your dreams_

_Come true_

_Maybe I'm a fool for saying I'm in love with you_

Nilsson came out of his thoughts and realised she was watching him with all knowing eyes.

She was like and angel. She saw everything and knew everything.

Then she tipped her had back and met his lips. He kissed her gently feeling her open up and then he dared to go a little further knowing how gentle he had to be. He closed his eyes after watching hers drift closed.

I like it when you kiss me…

She whispered somewhere in his head.

I like being able to kiss you. I like it when you kiss me back. Nilsson smiled.

_Do you believe in love at first sight? _

_Tell me does that book you're reading tell the story of your life_

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

_Should I walk on by?_

_Turn a blind eye on love,_

_Love at first sight_

I know its scary Kaitlin Nilsson said wondering through her thoughts. She was so scared of what was happening to her.

It scares me too.

I love you more than anything I ever thought possible and I'm scared of losing you.

He chocked out the last sentence as he thought of everything that happened since she had come into his world.

He just couldn't lose her.

He wouldn't survive.

_Say farewell, say so long _

_Say goodbye, and I'll say your wrong_

_Because here in my arms is where you belong._

Kaitlin felt her throat close up.

Never mind if something happened to her.

What would she do if something happened to him? She'd fought so hard to keep him she didn't think she could ever let him go.

But what if he did go? She didn't think she could handle it.

I'm not going anywhere Kaitlin.Things were just starting to get good. I can't leave yet.

She laughed.

It was out of her hands now. She loved him and she had tumbled there and now there was no going back. She loved him.

_Do you believe in love at first sight? _

_Tell me does that book you're reading tell the story of your life_

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

_Should I walk on by?_

_Turn a blind eye on love,_

_Love at first sight_

They had learned to believe in love at first sight. They smiled at each other and kissed again.


End file.
